When the cherry blossoms fade - Otabek x JJ
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Nuestra primavera está acabando sin hacer ruido, Otabek. En silencio estoy rezando para que no se acabe. Cuando las flores de los cerezos desaparezcan, ¿puede nuestro amor seguir ardiendo como el calor del verano?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto; a pesar de esto, se encontrarán con un par de OC.

Los créditos del arte utilizado para la portada corresponden a _macherpuppy_ en Tumblr.

 _-x-x-x-_

 _It may seem like it's over, like it's the end_

 _but love is endless._

 _When time passes,_

 _Where will we be?_

 _-x-x-x-_

El fin de temporada había sido dificil para todos, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda pero para Jean Jacques Leroy había sido catastrófico. No sólo había tenido que lidiar con una lesión en la mitad de su programa corto durante el Worlds Championship, sino que también su prometida había decidido terminar la relación a largo plazo que habían mantenido.

Todo iba en picada.

Sabía que si Isabella hubiera terminado con él en otro momento, lo habría superado muchísimo más rápido, olvidándose de todo sobre el hielo. Pero ahí se encontraba, sentado al costado de la pista con una estúpida bota ortopédica que le inmovilizaba el tobillo, mirando como se entretenían sus compañeros, con un humor de perros poco común en él. Su padre se lo hacía saber cada vez que lo encontraba refunfuñando pero a Jean poco le importaba.

—¿Se puede saber que hace aquel aquí? —Masculló al tiempo que se sostenía del barandal para bajar de las gradas. Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Ya no soportaba más al hermano de su partner. —¿No era que estaba en Almatý, que entrenaría allí hasta el final de la temporada? —Agregó, sosteniéndose del brazo de la chica para seguir con el descenso.

—¿Acaso te importa tanto lo que Altin haga o deje de hacer? Además, la temporada para él ya terminó, imbécil —Le respondió la joven con desdén. Estaba harta de lidiar con Jean desde que se lesionó. Al parecer, según tenía entendido, era la única que no lo ponía de mal humor; sin embargo, las cosas no eran mutuas. A Leah la ponía de los nervios, la hacía explotar y quería enterrarlo de cabeza en el hielo, pero por respeto a su partner y sus entrenadores, mantenía la cordura.

—Me importa porque es un desagradecido. ¡Nunca supo agradecerme las horas que pasé enseñándole a hacer el estúpido salchow! —Apretó con fuerza el brazo de Leah al sentir un tirón en su pierna lesionada e hizo una mueca de dolor. —No estoy en condiciones de ser visto por él en este mismo momento, Leah. Sácame de aquí.

—Claro que si, joven amo. ¿Quiere que utilice el _jet-pack_ para salir volando, rompiendo el techo y sin que nadie lo note? —Preguntó haciendo plena utilización del sarcasmo, habilidad que consideraba innata y que le agradaba usar, aunque al resto del mundo le molestase. —Puedo cargarlo en mis espaldas también y con un poco de magia me convertiré en un caballo de grebas blancas —continuó molestando al canadiense que la miraba con ambas cejas arquedas.

—Tampoco estoy en condiciones de aguantar tu sarcasmo. Leah, te recuerdo que ya no divierte a nadie —respondió, soltándose del brazo de esta al llegar al final de la escalera. —Y no vuelvas a cortarte el cabello, maldita sea, déjalo crecer —le susurró con bronca antes de que la joven dejara de mirarlo. Aún un poco desequilibrado, emprendió su marcha en dirección opuesta a Altin, planeando en su mente alguna forma de llegar a la puerta de salida sin cruzárselo. Después de todo, la idea de usar un _jet-pack_ no era tan descabellada.

Observó por encima de su hombro que Leah se encaminaba directamente hacia el kazajo, moviendo su corta cabellera color chocolate con alegría como siempre que tenía en mente alguna maldad. Se persignó y le rogó a Dios que no fuera nada que lo involucrase. Se escabulló por los vestidores, tardando más de la cuenta en darle la vuelta al estadio para salir por el estacionamiento.

—Pareciera que estuvieras escapando de alguien... —La grave y familiar voz que escuchó al conseguir su cometido lo cacheteó aún más fuerte que la fría brisa. Alzó la vista para encontrarse a Otabek apoyado contra el capot de un auto, cruzado de brazos y a simple vista era obvio que había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para abrigarse: llevaba un gorro de lana gris que escondía toda su cabellera y una bufanda del mismo color enrollada alrededor de su cuello. —Qué inmensa alegría me da volverte a ver, Jean —murmuró sin inmutarse.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —susurró Jean, pasando por entremedio de los autos estacionados, buscando ignorar al kazajo.

—Me ordenaron que sea tu chofer por hoy —soltó de improvisto, haciendo que el canadiense se detuviera a mitad de camino. —Leah me comentó sobre tu lesión que aún no se cura —le habló como si fuera un bebé y Jean no sabía qué le molestaba más de todo lo que estaba sucediéndole. —Y Alain me pidió por favor que te escolte hasta tu casa. Tengo las llaves del auto de tu padre —agregó, moviéndolas en el aire tras sacarlas del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. El canadiense bufó hastiado, con ganas de tirarse desde un rascacielos o en su defecto, tirar a todos los que lo rodeaban.

De camino a la casa de los Leroy, Otabek mantuvo nuevamente su fría expresión en el rostro, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra. La radio estaba encendida y cada tanto a Jean se le pasaba el malhumor al tararear la melodía de alguna canción pegadiza. Como todos, él también tenía su lado orgulloso, aquel que le impedía disfrutar de la compañía del kazajo como en aquellos años donde compartían pista, y era el lado que predominó durante todo el viaje a pesar de querer hacer algún chiste, comentarle algo sobre la vida en Canadá o simplemente desahogarse por todos sus problemas...

Bajó del auto con cuidado, evitando tomar la mano extendida de Otabek para demostrarle que no necesitaba de nadie. Tuvo que tragarse esa mentira al resbalar tras pararse y caer contra el pecho del menor, quien lo sostuvo firmemente hasta estabilizarlo. Leroy continuó protestando como lo había hecho todo el día y a Otabek se le cruzó por la cabeza que sería un anciano gruñón y divertido cuando le llegara el momento. Se sintió avergonzado por la idea que lo atacaba y cerró la puerta del acompañante con furia, escondiendo su rostro entre la bufanda.

—Así que, bueno, eso pasó —concluyó Jean, tras haber pateado y enviado lejos a su lado orgulloso, sentado en el sofá de la sala con sus piernas extendidas sobre el regazo de Otabek y con una taza de café au lait entre sus manos. Su interlocutor lo miraba fijamente cuando no estaba bebiendo de su infusión, no hacía comentarios sobre lo que oía pero estaba realmente interesado en la vida del canadiense. —No estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo pero... Me saturó. Todo. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar todo en la misma semana? —preguntó retóricamente. Cualquier pregunta lanzada al azar jamás sería respondida por Otabek. Y lo sabía. Si el kazajo seguía siendo y actuando como años atrás, significaba que seguía conociéndolo como a la palma de su mano.

—Entonces hay tres cosas que están causando este malhumor insólito: primero, estar sin poder patinar hace tres semanas; segundo, no poder participar del World Team Trophy y por último, estar soltero —enumeró, quitándole la vista de encima por un instante.

—¡No! —gritó con desesperación, asustándose por un instante al creer que podría haber volcado un poco de su café en sus pantalones o mucho peor, en los de Otabek. —No... —agregó con un tono de voz más sereno. Sin embargo, el rostro del kazajo permanecía inmutable, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. —No me molesta estar soltero. Me molesta que me haya dejado ahora, después de tanto. Me molesta no poder pasar horas y horas en el hielo para descargar mi ira. No soy alguien con mucha ira acumulada por eso mismo, hermano —murmuró con rapidez, golpeando con el dorso de su mano izquierda el brazo del otro, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Había estado demasiado cerca de explotar y decirle más de una verdad que quería mantener en secreto durante mucho tiempo más.

—No me digas hermano —masculló Otabek, estirándose para dejar su taza sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían delante. —Es molesto.

—¿Cómo puedo decirte entonces? ¿Ota? ¿Beka? ¿Amigo? ¿Camarada? —insistió, aún nervioso.

El kazajo no soportaba más la situación en la que se había involucrado.

Al final del Worlds Championship, decidió no acercarse a Jean a pesar de saber que estaba con una lesión leve pero que le impediría estar sobre el hielo durante más de un mes. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que encontraba alguna actualización suya en las redes o cuando se topaba con noticias sobre el canadiense que había terminado su free skating a duras penas, arrastrando la pierna derecha con una expresión de angustia y dolor que nunca nadie había alcanzado a ver. Nadie, excepto él.

Recordaba cada minuto desde que le había dicho que dejaría Canadá por un tiempo. La sonrisa fingida que le dedicó antes de huir a la pista, donde cada segundo de su práctica parecía volverse más doloroso para él, borrando de un plumazo dicha sonrisa, dando lugar a una mueca que no habría querido volver a ver.

Durante el banquete, Otabek buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, esperando encontrarlo aunque sea, en sillas de ruedas. Encontraba cualquier rostro menos el que necesitaba. Para su suerte, el equipo de los rusos prácticamente se había adueñado de él y sin pensarlo, terminó aceptando la propuesta de Victor: participar de una exhibición en Hasetsu junto a varios patinadores más.

—Sé que tienes más trato que nosotros con el engreído —susurró, apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro. Otabek tragó saliva con fuerza para distraerse y no darle un derechazo al peliplateado por referirse de esa forma a Jean. —Así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de invitarlo? —añadió con una sonrisa. Otabek no pudo negarse y se encontró asintiendo ante el pedido, arrepintiéndose minutos después.

El silencio en la habitación era incómodo porque le permitía seguir ahondando en su mente, recordando cada minuto que había estado lejos simplemente porque no podía permitirse estar al lado de alguien que no lo amaba en la forma que él lo hacía. Durante años había creído que tenía un irreversible enamoramiento con el ruso Plisetsky, aunque al pasar tanto tiempo con Jean todo lo que alguna vez creyó, desapareció por completo. La cercanía con el canadiense había resultado contraproducente. Cada roce, cada abrazo al despedirse, cada palabra de aliento lo habían llevado a pensar erróneamente sobre el rumbo que su relación tomaría.

Había pasado más de una semana preparándose mentalmente para declararse. Ensayaba todos los días frente al espejo durante más de cuarenta minutos, sintiéndose lo suficientemente estúpido como tener sus mejillas coloradas todo el rato. Cuando llegó el día, ni siquiera pudo llevar a la acción todo lo que había ideado. El joven del que se había enamorado, llevaba por la pista a una chica que tendría aproximadamente su misma edad, de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie sobre el hielo. Al principio se negó a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos oscuros aunque al verlos besándose ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Los últimos seis meses en Canadá fueron tortuosos. Jean se había empeñado en enseñarle a realizar con precisión el salchow cuádruple que tanto le costaba a Otabek, buscaba excusas para llevarlo de paseo por algún lado o insistía en pasar una noche viendo películas de terror. Otabek sólo accedió a lo primero. Era imposible impedir que el nudo en su garganta se formase o que esa opresión en el pecho apareciera, por lo que no veía la hora de subirse al avión que lo devolvería a Almatý, rogando que esa fuera la manera más efectiva de olvidar lo que sentía por Jean Jacques Leroy.

—No me digas de ninguna forma, Jean —agregó con un suspiro. Nada había cambiado, excepto por el pequeño detalle de la reciente, no tan reciente soltería del canadiense. —No quiero que volvamos a tener este tipo de relación —susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿No era divertido cuando éramos amigos? Vamos, sigues usando el corte de cabello que te recomendé —le respondió con notable nerviosismo Jean y luego, le dió el último sorbo a su infusión, mirando fijo al otro por encima de la taza.

—Nikiforov me dijo que te invite al evento que está organizando. Todo lo que sé es que se hará en Hasetsu cerca o durante el hanami. No sé si me tomó por paloma mensajera o qué... —comentó, buscando cambiar de tema y corriendo las piernas que tenía sobre su regazo con extremo cuidado —Pero bueno, luego te comunicas con él y cuando te mejores, comienzas a practicar alguna rutina para presentar.

—Beka —rodeó con los dedos de su mano derecha la muñeca de Otabek, jalándola con cuidado para que este volteara a verlo. —¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que recién nos conocemos? —le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, genuina, mientras sus ojos apenas se humedecían. El kazajo no pudo contenerse ante tal pedido por lo que asintió con una leve sonrisa ladina que a Jean le llenó el alma.


End file.
